


Long Night

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean being a sweet dumbass, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Stressful day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Dean makes a bad day better





	Long Night

This hunt had been rough. Not only had it taken you hours and hours of research to find out which monster you had been dealing with, but you had also had to go undercover at a freaking fast food restaurant.

These particular Ghouls who made convenient accidents happen outside a local burger joint, because apparently they liked their snacks tasting like grease and cheese. Sam weren’t really looking like someone that would fit into a place like that and Dean would just end up getting fired for snacking on the orders. So undercover you went and you hated it.

People were screaming at you all day. From everything over not having anymore chocolate cookies, for not serving pie (actually Dean might have yelled at you for that one too), for you asking to drive in the right lane at the drive through window. By the end of the day you felt like you could commit murder and worst part you hadn’t even gotten to take down the ghouls. Sam and Dean had ganked them and gotten the job done, while you were tending to a victim.

The only upside to this entire freaking hunt was that you were only a two hour drive away from the Bunker so you were going straight home. Home to shower the grease out of your hair and the ice cream, you had no idea how had gotten there off your arm, off. Home to your own bed.

***

You were already in your pj shorts and a tank top, toweling you hair, when you heard the light knock on the door and you let out a sigh.

“I am not in the mood, Dean.” You spoke without facing the door. You weren’t exactly sure what you and Dean were anymore. You were still friends. He still flirted with you and he still looked out for you more than anyone ever had before. None of that had changed. Something else had though. After having had sex in the back of his beloved Impala, you had seemed to find your way to each other’s beds countless of times since then.

For all the things he made you feel. For all the orgasms he’d given you. With his hands, this tongue, with his cock. He had never not once touched you in a not friendly manor outside your bedrooms. It was like some unspoken agreement between the two of you and you hated it. Just like you hated the way you tiptoed out of his room before he or Sam woke up in the mornings you had spend there. Just like you hated waking up alone after the nights he had spent in yours.

You weren’t sure how you felt about Dean, all you knew was it wasn’t friendly. Tonight you were too tired to deal with all the confusion the aftermath of mindblowing sex would bring. You were simply too tired. Too sore and too grumpy to to anything but crawl into bed and sleep, putting this nightmare of a case behind you.

“That’s not why I am here, Y/N/N.” Dean closed your door behind him and you quickly spun around to face him. He was in an old t-shirt and his boxers. Usually he’d be dressed when he came to your room. It wasn’t like him to assume anything and his words didn’t help your puzzled mind get less fuzzy.

The confusion evident on your face and enough to make him chuckle lightly. “You looked like shit tonight so I…”

You sent him an evil glare cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. “So you came in here to tell me you don’t want to have sex with me because I look like shit? Thanks a lot Dean.” You spat at him, trying to push past him to get the bed.

Dean didn’t let you. He blocked your way, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you tightly against his chest. “That’s not what I meant Y/N/N and you know that.”

Dean spoke softly against you hair before pressing his lips against it. Lingering a lot longer than he had too and you relaxed into his embrace. You finally returned the hug and you clung to him as if your life depended on it.

“Please stay tonight,” You begged not sure what you were really asking for. Just that you needed him here, no matter what that meant.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Dean promised as he slowly pulled you towards the bed. He laid down, pulling you with him still safely wrapped in his arms and you could help but let out a small, content sigh.

“You’re such a cuddler,” Dean teased you, but you just snuggled closer to him. This had been what you needed; the safety and comfort of his strong, loving arms wrapped tightly around you. Dean had know when you didn’t and you knew his teasing was just his way of saving face, but you wouldn’t have it.

“So are you,” you mumbled sleepily against his chest. “I practically have to push you off me, when I leave your room in the mornings.” You yawned.

“Yeah, don’t you dare tell anyone about that,” Dean tried to sound tough but failed miserably his smile all but to obvious in his voice.

“As long you hold me like this. My lips are seals,” your words sounded further and further away and you drifted to sleep with Dean’s arms securely holding you in your rightful place. At his side, half on top of him and close.

You didn’t feel Dean’s lips against your hair, before he drifted off with you. Nor did you see the content smile on his face when he woke up a little earlier than you. You didn’t hear his inner struggles with himself before deciding not to sneak out. To pretend he hadn’t woken before you, just so he could stay in bed with you. Watching you sleep, feeling your breath against his skin and your soft warm body pressed against his as he held you close.  You also had no idea how he felt. How much he loved you and how much he wished, he had the balls to tell you. 


End file.
